1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to repair of shatterproof glass laminates of the type used in automobile windshields. Particularly, the present invention provides an improvement in an apparatus and method for repairing conical cracks through use of a chemical repair liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that when a stone or other small object strikes a piece of shatterproof glass, a small cone-shaped piece of glass often separates from one the the glass laminates. The separated piece of glass usually remains embedded in the glass and leaves a conical crack or pock-mark in the glass. Left unattended those cracks often increase in size and, even if they become no worse, such cracks have traditionally required replacement of the entire piece of glass.
Development of a glass repair liquid with a finished index of refraction very close to that of glass is spurred development of many devices and methods for applying such liquid to conical cracks to repair windshields and other damaged shatterproof glasses. Two such devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,047,863 issued to McCluskey et al. on Sept. 13, 1977, and 4,419,305 issued to Matles on Dec. 6, 1983.
Although these devices function extremely well for most repairs, it has been found that the size of the apparatus bars repair of cracks which are located so close to the edge of the glass that the vacuum chamber apparatus cannot be centered over the damaged area. In such cases, the only repair that presently can be effected is to replace the entire glass.
Attempts to decrease the size of the vacuum chamber have presented a host of problems. The smaller vacuum chambers are more difficult to handle, orient and attach to a windshield. Additionally, the smaller chambers do not generate sufficient suction alone to hold all the apparatus needed to repair the glass, including the vacuum release valve and the glass repair liquid delivery apparatus. Moreover, many feel the limited uses of such down-sized equipment do not warrant substitution over the very effective full size vacuum chambers or the additional expense of having two repair apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of repairing conical cracks located near the edge or other inaccesible areas of shatterproof glass.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of repairing such glass damage which is easily handled, oriented, and attached to the glass to be repaired.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of repairing such glass damage which employs primarily existing equipment, thus limiting additional investment costs while achieving the benefits of the present invention.